1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a novel polyorganosiloxane and to a method for its preparation. More particularly, the present invention relates both to a novel polyorganosiloxane which is sensitive and reactive to high-energy radiation such as ultraviolet radiation, electron beams, X-rays, etc and also to a method for the preparation of said novel polyorganosiloxane.
2. Prior Art
Organic groups sensitive and reactive to high-energy radiation comprise those which generate a chain reaction, such as the epoxy group and the double bond, and those which generate a consecutive reaction, such as haloalkyl groups.
Within the realm of organopolysiloxanes which contain high energy radiation-sensitive organic groups which generate a consecutive reaction, one has recourse to di(alpha-chloromethylphenyl)polysiloxanes as described in Denki Tsushin Kenkyusho Kenkyu Jitsuyoka Hokoku, Volume 33, Number 9, page 77 (1984), alpha-chloromethylphenylpolysilsesquioxanes as described in Denshi Tsushin Gakkai Gijutsu Kenkyu Hokoku-sho, Volume 84, Number 291, page 27 (1984), and Japanese Patent Application Laid Open [Kokai or Unexamined] No. 60-59347 (59,347/85), published Apr. 4, 1985, and assigned to Nippon Telegraph and Telephone, and alpha-chloromethylphenylalkylpolysilsesquioxanes described by Nippon Telegraph and Telephone in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 61-20032 (20,032/86), published Jan. 28, 1986. Other halogenated phenyl polysiloxanes are described by Yasuo Iida in Japanese Laid Open No. 58-207,041 (207,041), published Dec. 2, 1983, and by Masao Morita et al in Japanese Laid Open No. 60-212,756 (212,756/85), published Oct. 25, 1985. Naohiro Muramoto and Katsutoshi Mine in copending application Ser. No. 07/268,109, filed Nov. 7, 1988, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention and entitled "Pattern-Forming Material And Pattern Formation Method" describe polyorganosiloxanes which contain SiO.sub.2 and chloromethyldimethylsiloxy units.